The Lion in the Spider’s Web
Charmed is the seventeenth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1999, Blain tells the GASH CEO that he wants to be given a chance to prove that he can be a better candidate for the Savior System. The CEO says that if Blain can complete the savior training course, he’ll consider it. However, he says that the Savior system will be out of action as they need to fix the flaws. Cesar gives Blain an angry look and Jem comes to him and asks him how he was able to be immune to the Savior system’s side effects. Cesar says that pain is like a fly. It annoys him, but he can get over it, that’s the reason why he was chosen to be the Savior. He then tells her that he might be jumping in front of her in line to become the next user of the Savior system. Blain passes the Savior course. Cesar is suspicious of how he became strong than before. He thinks of when he first saw him, he couldn’t even transform into a slash. The CEO tells Cesar that he’s going to allow Blain to go for a test run with the Savior system. Jem comes and asks the CEO why he never allowed her to go for a test run. He tells her that Blain was able to beat her time on the course. Blain comes up to Jem and asks her out. She says no and says that she is going out with Cesar. Cesar is confused and Jem asks him if he remembers that date he suggested. He smiles. They leave and Blain gets a headache. He starts to remember Cesar’s wolf form, but he doesn’t remember that it was Cesar who transformed. Cesar and Jem talk, and Cesar tells her that he’s not going to allow Blain to take her spot. She tells him not to worry about is, her time will come. Cesar thinks about telling her that Blain is a slash, but he doesn’t have proven since Blain can’t turn into one. He drops Jem off to her apartment and she says that she’ll see him tonight. Leo comes and asks Cesar if he forgot his mission. Cesar tells him to be patient, she is slowly falling back in love with him. He says that Blain is becoming a pain but could be useful in defeating the slash. Leo then asks what about the king. Cesar tells him to hope that he’s too busy to worry about him. In 2018, Cyrus confronts Lyles and makes a deal with him. Cyrus says that if Lyles helps him kill the Slayer, he will find Lyles the woman of his dreams and will also spare his life. Lyles accepts. Destini makes it to Saturn Bay where she sees Fredrick waiting with a table of food. Fredrick tells her that if she wants to eat, she has to do a series of training exercises. Dawn catches up with Josh and tells him that she wants to be trained harder and fight Cyrus. He tells her that she can’t beat him without the right arsenal. Dawn then says that she was hoping that she could use the Savior system. He then tells her that it will take her a long time to be able to use the Savior system. Dawn says that she will be ready to use the system. She has the same motive he does, avenging a love one. Josh says that she wouldn’t be ready for that type of power. She takes it that as an insult and says that she trained the Slayer so she can handle the Savior system. She walks off. Blake sees Lyles attacking a man and chases after him. It was a trap as the man was Cyrus. Cyrus tells Lyles to fight. He fights Blake. Josh is notified of a slash attack and goes to it. Lyles is about to defeat Blake, but Blake thinks about what would happen if he activates all three modes at the same time. He uses all three and transforms into Slayer’s Max Fusion form. He defeats Lyles, but Cyrus absorbs Lyle’s spirit and becomes stronger. He fights Blake and defeats him. After defeating him, Cyrus stabs Blake while he is out of suit and kills him. Josh is too late as Cyrus flees. Josh holds Blake in his arms. In Spirit Castle, Cesar is carrying Blake in his arms. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 18, A Ranger's Redemption Pt. 1. See Also * Player: The Rules of Cruelty - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva